Gravity's Fate
by Ragnerock
Summary: Ideas based around the Fate universe and Gravity fall Centering around Dipper. These ideas are due to the supernatural idea of Gravity falls possibly using magic. Gravity falls goes into some dark lessons, doesn't go all in but touches em. So why not moral dilemma about fighting allies and family along with having to kill servants into the mix. So who shall get the wish.
1. Dipper Grail War

Hello all. So here's the new challenge fic Gravity's fate and for the first one it's a what if the characters of Gravity falls were sent to a location outside of earth/universe/galaxy. What if the only way out was a holy grail war? Now to add on to this what if Dipper gained a certain fox waifu as his servant? That's right the one and only best caster waifu Tamamo-chan.

Now the reasons for this are, one Dipper is interested in the supernatural so a caster class isn't completely out of the ordinary for him to get, two for a point that will be crucial to this fic latter his servent needs to be friendly and outgoing, three as a boy going through puberty with confidence issues what would be more helpful than a beautiful servant that wants to be your personal waifu, and number four she is on the stronger end so her lasting till the end isn't out of place even without being in one of the three knight classes since in the Fate Extella game she regularly fights on even footing with Nero, Gilgamesh, Jaune, and Altera.(saber, archer, ruler, saber)

Now the way the war works is as usual seven people get servent and fight it out for the holy grail, winner gets a wish, and only servants NEED to die for a master to loose. Masters can die but that wouldn't be in unless this is a darker gravity falls fanfiction.

Something that's different about this war is only people the winner knows in at least a neutral light get to go home so lets say Mabel won Gideon would not go back to gravity falls, and depending on where this is placed Pacifica would remain as well if this is before the golf episode. This means people in the town will either suck up or sabotage masters that don't see them in a good light for example if Robbie is not a master and sees Dipper winning he may suck up to him. This fact is placed so other characters aren't just placeholder that are needed for a town to function and instead have a reason to interact with the masters.

The people that need to be masters for this are going to be usually antagonists of the show but not the super natural ones like the unicorns or the gnomes. The masters are Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Robbien(maybe), Grunkle Stan, Pacifica, and Blendin. The reason Stans in here is due to how greedy he is and the fact the grail will grant a wish so him not having to kill his family just servants means he is likely to go through with it.

As we all know Grunkle Stan has a tendency to get caught up in his greed so him fighting a couple of people and then realizing his grandkids have servants to fight with him going after them isn't entirely out of character for him. It is what comes next that will decide whether he will become a better person or remain a money grubbing old man that begrudgingly respects Dipper. Either he can see how much Dipper cares about Tamamo-chan and decide that the money isn't worth destroying the heart and scarring the mind of his grandchild, or alternatively he could see this as a way to toughen Dipper up with Dipper showing how far he'll go for his servent.

The reason for Robbie being a maybe is due to the fact that he's just kinda a dick and didn't really serve a perpose in the show other than to keep Dipper from getting with Wendy. And even when he isn't with Wendy his own character is rather weak being a shallow little crybaby or being threatened by his girlfriend seeing that a twelve year old could be a better boyfriend than him, either that or he's just a dick to kids either way isn't good. The only real reason he's on this list is he's one of the few human antagonists. I could see him using his command seals if he got a female servant to take advantage of them if Wendy has broken up with him.

Pacifica is one that could go a few ways depending on when they get put in the war as if this is befor golf then she is a rich bitch that needs to win and will do so by any means necessary, if it's after the golf then Dipper will see her as someone who needs to be taken out as soon as posable, while Mable will try and defend her until she realizes one of them needs to be taken out, alternatively if it's after the mansion mistary episode Dipper will be conflicted on wether or not he should fight her as her wish will be to be free from the control of her parents without losing all her monitary value a wish she may desperately need. So her caracter development also depends on when she is put here either as a bitch that needs to be taken off her high horse, someone that's learning that there's more to life than money, or someone who is trying to break free from her family.

Now for the biggest eyesore in gravity falls Mabel. Sigh... where to start? I don't like Mabel she is hypocritical, uncaring and downright just mean to Dipper in a majority of the episodes and the only reason I give her a partial pass is due to being a sheltered child, but Dipper gives things up in multiple episodes so she doesn't have to, BUT this gives a good idea for this story. You see since Dipper and everyone else is used to giving Mabel what she wants I say give her a weak servant and have her and Dipper be in an alliance till they are the last two. And since Dipper is more intelligent and resourceful than her he will have all his command seals while she will have none. So with this everyone will see him using his seals so Tamamo-chan will take a dive and die so Mabel gets a wish and everyone goes home as the right thing to do.

However let's have Dipper recuperate the feelings of Tamamo-chan after Wendy rejects him and with the fact Tamamo-chan will always believe and support him unlike nearly everyone throughout the entirety of the show. With this Dipper will have actual emotional growth and decide to be selfish for once and instead of using his command seals to make Tamamo-chan commit suicide he uses all three and orders her to fight beyond her limits. This puts a sense of Dipper developing into an independent person who isn't willing to have Tamamo-chan die so that Mabel can have a wish that let's face it she would probably use on glitter and sweaters. It also shows to Mabel that sometimes Dipper won't just let her win and if the person who takes this challenge makes a sequel or expands on this she will either brake with not winning like she did with Waddles or she will grow to be independant and see how to grow as a person.


	2. Dippers grand order

Next idea for this is what if the characters from Gravity Falls where in Cheldea. Now ground rules are mostly set in place so that Dipper takes the place of the main character in grand order but the other characters survive.

RULE ONEThe people of Gravity falls must either be unable, unsatisfactory, or just not that good at magic to be a master. RULE TWODipper and Mabel are exceptions to rule one this way the president still looks down on them but they can be present. RULE THREENo downplaying a characters faults, such as the fact Dipper overthinks things, Mabel thinks the world of herself, the fact both have problems with the opposite gender wither that be stuttering awkwardness or just essentially being a "slut".

The reason for rule three is so that Mabel in her silly uncaring state will just plain miss the transfer unlike Dipper meaning Cheldea keeps a "competent" master and she will not directly interfere with Dipper being on the mission. Due to the lack of staff in Cheldea the characters of Gravity Falls will take up the jobs such as cook, machanc, security, odd jobs like this that a servant is unneeded for.

About the servants, and this is where it gets a little strange. Since the game runs on a gacha system for one character some things will change. For one artifacts must be used for the summoning, these artifacts must be rare due to black key summons duplicate servants two people having the same servants. Summoned servants will be dependant on where/when a character has been placed on a mission since they will be summoned during a mission. For example if Dipper where to go to London he has a chance to summon Jack the Ripper, Mordred, Lancelot and so on. Servants will not be able to "ascend" like in the game, this is due to it just being a change of clothes.

Now about personalities, Dipper should be more accustomed to being away from "people" and more used to servants due to being a more reliable master than Mabel he would be sent out more often. This also means he gets more servants than Mabel due to gathering more artifacts by being out more. This also makes Mabel and more mediocre mages like what Robbie will be jealous of him either whining to just assaulting him. This would make him more interested in servents thus spending more time with them and raising the bond levels of each.

Family wise his parents and Grunkle's will be proud of him for doing so well even if some of his servants have quorks such as introducing themselves as his wife/teacher/big sister/brother and so on. Mabel however will be feeling betrayed and try to get him to either bring her or let her go in his place however his servants will give him the confidence and push him to say no to her unless the situation is serious.

The events for this story don't need to follow those of the game this is to give the writer more freedom in which servant joins.

As you all can see I have set it up so Dipper can have and will be comfortable with a servant harem. Don't care what anyone says harem is best genre live with it


	3. Gravity's Grand Order

For this story Dipper, Mable, Stan, Stanford, Wendy, Robbie, and Soos all wind up in Chaldea with Dipper and Mable ending up in the singularity with Mash. Afterwords Dipper winds up becoming Mash's master and then going through the events of the first singularity. After it's over and everyone is back in Chaldea they learn that they can not return to Gravity Falls till the Grand Order is finished with Mable and Dipper being the only ones with the aptitude to be a master. Since the summoning doesn't need a catalyst how about the servants choose whether they show up or not. Because of this Mable being Mable will not get many if any good servants.(as in 4* or higher) On Dippers end though most of his servants will be less inclined to do battle so most sabers, and berserkers wont be with Dipper. For example Hercules can not be summoned by Dipper due to being reduced to roars but Nightingale, Frankenstein, and Kiyohime can be summoned do to having more cognitive thought. Others he can get will be of the lonlier persuasion or want others to not be lonely, for example Atalanta will see Mable is loved while Dipper not so much and thus try to support him.


End file.
